


What The?

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Fuck me."
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Reader
Series: Request a Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Kudos: 1





	What The?

“Fuck me.” She mutters, a hand coming up to rub at her eyes. She opens them after a few seconds, blinking away the spots in her vision, before looking again. No change. “Fuck.” She stares at the test that seems to be glaring at her with it’s two pink lines. 

Hearing her phone go off, she picks up the test and throws it away, quickly washing her hands. Answering the phone, she doesn’t expect the voice that comes out. “Armie? You never call me.”   
“I called you last week. That’s besides the point, will you let me in? I’ve got dinner.”   
Her eyebrows furrow, “Did we have plans for dinner?”   
“Uh, yeah. It’s Monday right?”   
She walks out of her bedroom to the front door. “Yeah, it is. I’ll let you in.” Hanging up on the man, she opens the front door. “I see you brought my favorite.”   
He smiles, bending slightly to press a kiss to her cheek before moving past her. “Figured it was fair since we had mine last time. And I’m glad I did since you’re forgetting our plans now.”   
“Yeah, this script is kicking my ass.”   
“Anything I’d be interested in?”   
She tilts her head, “Are you interested in two children finding out that their parents didn’t die but just abandoned them?”   
“What the fuck?”   
“My thoughts exactly.” 

She sits at the kitchen counter, shaking her head no to the bottle of wine he pulls out from her fridge.   
“No wine? Do we need to talk about something?” He jokes. When she doesn’t laugh, his eyes widen and he puts back the wine. “Okay, we need to talk about something.” He sits beside her.  
“This is really shitty and I just find out. I mean right before you called me, I found out. So, I don’t even know how I feel about it.” He nods, not interrupting her. “You know how you came over a while ago, a little tipsy and then you got me tipsy and then we woke up with no clothes on?”   
“Yeah. I’m pretty sure this is my only friendship to survive getting drunk and sleeping together.”   
She grimaces, “Well, I’m pregnant and I haven’t been with anyone else.”   
He stares at her, not blinking for a moment before it seems to process for him. “This is kind of shitty.”   
She laughs, nodding. “Yeah.” 

“Well, you don’t know how you feel yet and I sure as hell don’t either. So let’s eat dinner, take a few days, and then regroup.”   
“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
